Confusion
by lifedream101
Summary: Sabewan fic. Obi Wan and Sabe are eachother's most treasured friend. But when Sabe turns up missing, Obi Wan digs deeper into feelings he never thought he had, in his frantic race to find her.
1. Prologue

_Hi all. I know, some of you may knowi have a fic up already that I haven't updated ina very long while. But i am inspired by this couple, this topic, and this love. Soooo I am gonna switch gears into this for a bit. This is my first Sabewan fic so be kind! this whole chappie is just a teaser for what is to come! What is to come? Wait and see! By the way...reviews are awesome! So prease review!_

Obi Wan Kenobi had no knowledge of love, no wisdom, no experience, no feeling to relate to. He was only a casual observer. He could sense it in the Force, and he had seen it all around him. But he never dreamed of what he was missing, until her.

He had always accepted the code of the Jedi. He never really desired to become a Jedi, it was more thrust upon him than anything. But he accepted his destiny, and followed all the rules. No emotion, only peace. No hate. No love.

Ripped from his family at an early age, he never knew a mother's love. Therefore, he never felt like he was missing anything. He saw it as a luxury that a Jedi could not afford, instead of the burning human emotion he lacked. The void in his heart lay empty, the place a young girl named Sabe would soon take as her own.

After the Trade Federation's removal from Naboo, Sabe and Obi Wan had stayed in touch through holomail. He found her to be witty, charming, and sometimes downright hilarious. She was so candid, so real. He'd never met anyone quite like her. They had deep discussions, silly arguments, and heated debates. She was his most treasured friend—best friend. He saw her as his only family, especially after the loss of Qui-Gon.

Friendship isn't against the Jedi Code, as long as it never goes further than friendly intentions. Obi Wan never questioned this. He knew his friendship with Sabe was unique—he felt deeply for her—but he never fathomed the thought of loving her.

* * *

Sabe Naberrie knew Obi Wan was special from the moment she lay eyes on him. As "Queen" she had been forced to act prim and proper around him during the Trade Federation Occupation of Naboo. It had killed her to do so, because deep inside she had felt something. Something that made her want to expose her true self to him, to be her pure, uncensored self. The moment she was able admit to him the charade of her duties as decoy, she was relieved beyond words.

Sabe felt so much more for Obi Wan than friendship. She knew their bond was deep. He looked into her eyes in a way no other has. He saw her soul. She knew what she was doing when she got into their friendship though, knew that they could never be more. She always felt a great pang of longing when she first started writing back and forth with Obi Wan. Every visit from him was like torture for her heart. But time passed and she grew numb to these feelings and embraced the ones of friendship. She knew it could never be.

So when did it all change for them? When did this beautiful friendship blossom into the most passionate love the galaxy has felt? It all began with a missing Sabe, and the frantic emotions of a Jedi Knight named Kenobi.


	2. The Spark

**_Disclaimer/Author Note: I wanna say, since I forgot to in the first one, I dont own Star Wars or anything except the original plot of this story. Also, I wanna say... I love Ewan McGregor, he is adorable. Everyone must go see The Island and support him. It is so romantic... although I look for romance in EVERYTHING. Ok, on with the story, please review and you can even tell me what to improve, just dont be harsh! Im a sensitive person..._**

****

"Sabe Naberrie, head handmaiden to Senator Amidala has been reported missing today. Amidala released a statement today saying, quote 'We will not rest until she is found. I am begging of any information anyone may have. She's not just a handmaiden… she's a friend.' In an emotional display of tears, the Senator retired to her quarters and would offer no further comments at this time."

* * *

It was all over the news. Sabe had been missing for three days since the ship she was coming home on had never arrived. It was the worst three days of Obi-Wan's life. Anakin and he were called in as protectors of Padme, and were scheduled to arrive in an hour. The council thought it best if the two looked after Padme; they suspected she may have been the original target. Obi-Wan had to fight back the thoughts forming in his mind when they told him their theory—'Why not Padme? Why Sabe?' He pushed those thoughts away; no one deserved this.

The hard rock in the pit of his stomach only grew larger by the hour. Fear wasn't a usual emotion for him, he'd overcome it long ago. However, fear was very well present with him today, fear for Sabe's life. He missed his friend, and couldn't imagine life without her.

"Master, we've arrived.. are you ok? You didn't even notice we landed five minutes ago," Anakin broke Obi's thoughts.

"Uh, yea, lets go"

* * *

Padme looked like a wreck. She sat staring at the ground in shock, her usually stunning hair in tangles. Her eyes were red and glazed over, and dark circles shadowed her pale skin.

"She wasn't just a handmaiden you know… she was a friend. My best friend." Padme began to sob, and as Obi-Wan glanced over at his young apprentice he noticed a flicker of emotion cross his eyes. He could sense a strange feeling coming from him. He shook it off though, and headed toward Padme. It was time for some answers.

"Senator, when was the last time you saw Sabe, er, Miss Naberrie?"

"Its ok, the handmaidens and I are well aware of your friendship Obi Wan. And please, call me Padme. I last saw her on Naboo. We had traveled there for our monthly visit with the Queen. Also… it was Sabe's birthday. She wanted to see her mother…" Padme broke off in tears again.

"Padme, please, this is important," Obi Wan was frantic for some shred of a clue as to where his friend was. "Why did you leave on separate ships?"

"She was going to stop on Geonesis to speak with Palpatine on my behalf. I wasn't feeling well, so she stepped in as my decoy and messenger. He was there on visit in hopes to discuss peace agreements with Dooku. However, he said she never arrived. We don't know where she could be. Palpatine was driven off the planet days ago, and no one has been back since."

"Are you sure she never arrived on the planet? She could have landed in a different area than Palpatine expected. Anakin, stay with Padme, I am going to check and see if I can locate her ship on the planet. Perhaps she is OK and just stranded without a mode of transportation." The whole room could see the spark of hope igniting in Obi Wan's eyes as he jumped up and started for the door.

"Yes master, I will guard her with my life. May the Force be with you." Anakin gazed at Padme quickly, and then followed Obi Wan to the door. "Master, contact me if you need any help. You know you always need me to save your neck," the young apprentice smirked.

"If only you were as studious as you are cocky. Anakin, please, look after Padme. I know you care for her," Obi Wan noticed Anakin cringe at the impending warning of the Code, but still continued, "and believe me, you don't want to lose her. Not like I've lost Sabe."

"I thought you were only friends.." Anakin peered into Obi Wan's eyes, searching his feelings for the truth. Obi Wan gazed downward at his feet.

"Just go. I'll contact you as soon as I arrive, and then further with any of the information I hope to find." As Obi Wan looked up again, Anakin could see the spark of hope had formed into a full blazing fire of confidence. He would find Sabe, or die trying. She was his.. best friend... Or more? He wavered at the thought, but his heart told him to move on, not to dwell on that just yet. He had a girl to find.


	3. SearchingWaiting

**_Thank you to all my reviewers, you are all so nice! I'm sorry my chapters are so short, but it allows me to update more often. Plus writers block hits around the time i get to the end of one of these chapters, so it takes a day to recover. On w/ the story... and PLEASE REVIEW:) _**

Obi-Wan's ship landed unnoticed, or so he thought. He stepped out and immediately transmitted a signal to Anakin, telling him he had arrived and where his ship was located. Then it was time to snoop around. He shrouded his head with his Jedi cloak and headed toward a large temple-like structure.

Obi-Wan tried to reach out with his feelings—searching for signs of Sabe's presence—but his emotions were too out of whack to connect. He took a deep breath trying to calm his inner anguish down. Sorrow, fear, anger, hope—the emotions swirled together like a rapid hurricane inside his mind. He felt so strongly for her, he never knew a feeling like this.

Taking quiet steps inward, he glanced from right to left to seek out signs of life, enemy or friend. Softly he stepped forward into the shadows of the building. The inside of the temple was cloaked in darkness, with only a few streaming strands of light. It felt as though the walls were whispering secrets, and Obi-Wan was eager to find out what those secrets were. Anything to lead him to Sabe.

A few dozen steps in, Obi-Wan caught a glimpse of something gleaming in a strip of light. Small and metallic, it sparkled at him, calling to him. He bent over it and discovered a small delicate necklace, a thin braided strip of leather with a silver charm on it. The charm was the Nubian symbol for unity. Thin silver lines wove amongst each-other in a never-ending pattern. Unity. Love.

Obi's heart gave an extra jump as he studied the necklace. It was Sabe's, this he knew for sure. She had told him the story of how her father had given the necklace to her mother long ago as a symbol of their love. She always told him this story with stars in her eyes, and would end it with her hopes of finding a love like theirs someday. Obi-Wan would always end with the same phrase.

"The Force has bonds for everyone, you will find yours." Sabe would roll her eyes at this, all the talk of the Force sometimes got on her nerves. She never wanted to know that things were preplanned; she wanted it all to be a surprise. Sabe reveled in the adventure of life.

Obi-Wan felt a tear fall from the corner of his eye. _Damn sand… its blowing into my eyes now._ At least that's what he told himself.

He stood up straight to continue his journey inward. A few more feet in he faltered in his steps, creating a loud scraping noise in the echoes of the building. He felt a presence behind him and turned to see a rusty-looking battle droid pointing a blaster at him.

"Freeze!"

* * *

Anakin paced back and forth in Padme's sitting room.

"Why haven't I received word from him yet? Its been over ten hours since he arrived!" Anakin's tense words sent chills to Padme's spine. Weren't Jedi supposed to be calm?

"Ani, I'm sure its fine. He's just…" But she couldn't find an end to her sentence. Now she was not only worried for her best friend's safety, but for the Jedi's safety too. A Jedi who happened to be a good friend as well. Anxiety ate at her stomach as she nervously stared up at Anakin. "Ani… Anakin… maybe we should go after them."

Anakin's eyes brightened. "Yes! I can't just sit here, I hate sitting around waiting for bad things to happen." Suddenly his eyes lost his gleam. "But Padme, no.. I'm supposed to keep you safe. It was my master's orders."

"Well, I'm going to Geonesis, so if you want to protect me, you'll just have to come with," she said with a grin.

**_A/N:I may add a little Ani/Ami into this but it will mostly be centered on Sabewan. There'll be some good romantic stuff comin right up real soon, promise!_**


	4. Brave Fool

_**Sorry this took so long to get here. I was having troublestaying awake the past couple of nights to write it, so it slowly but surely developed. Read and review!**_

_Damn it, how did I get here?_ Obi-Wan pondered this thought as a large flying creature raised the chain connected to his shackles, and secured them to a tall post. He gave a wince, sore from the beating he'd taken earlier and from being suspended arms high for hours upon end. Dust rose up from the ground and filled his lungs. He gave a gasp of choking and pain. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this horrible, and yet all he could seem to think of is Sabe. Was she ok? Was she even alive?

The crowd above gave a new burst of cheers, and Obi-Wan lifted his gaze to their new object of entertainment. _Padme? Anakin? _Well, this was amusing. According to Anakin, they had come to rescue him. Good job.

Large and cumbersome creatures emerged from the doors along the walls of the stadium. Each bore a look of annoyance and hunger in its eyes. The threesome braced themselves for a fight for their lives. Padme, having transferred a hairpin into her mouth before, had unlocked a cuff and freed one hand. She shimmied up the long wooden pole just as one of the creatures leapt at her.

Anakin had managed to jump on the back of a large tri-horned creature and was riding freestyle like the wild spirit he was. Obi-Wan was having the most difficulty. Having broken the chain but not the shackles, he was struggling along the ground trying not to be crushed by the large claws of the third creature. Things weren't looking too good for him…

* * *

As the Viceroy shook in his boots watching his revenge on Padme go up in smoke, a young girl stood cloaked in the shadows. She too shook in fear, but not for the same reasons. Her heart ached as she saw a man she had truly loved for all her life, fight for his. _Patience…_ a small voice with a large presence rang out in her head. _Do not make a move or all will be lost. _Despite the voice, her soul cried out for the hazel-eyed warrior. She just needed to relax and let the plan be executed as it was supposed to be. Everything would have been alright if he hadn't have come after her! Brave fool…

* * *

Just as it looked like it was all over for the trio, the lights of hope sprung up around them. Lightsabers lit up the stadium balconies like a midnight laser show. Hope sprung inside the three and they began to fight for their lives.

The fight was maddening. Droids and Jedi alike were dropping all around, while others struggled to stay alive. During his battle, Obi-Wan kept seeing glimpses of a girl who looked like Sabe. Her eyes.. her hair.. her soft white skin.. he felt like he was going crazy. He pushed his way through the crowd, just in time to see a shot from a blaster pierce Sabe's shoulder. He heard her cry (_It is her!)_, and saw her crumple to the ground.

"NO!"

**Even I dont know what's gonna happen next! But there are some strong feelings up ahead! Thank you to all who review! You're all so nice!**


End file.
